


Search for the Stars

by Galaxies_Beyond



Series: Yugioh But Make It DnD [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Flashbacks, Non binary original character, Oracles, Other, Paladin Yuma, Pirate Bard Kaito, Shapeshifter Shun, Siren Warrior Ryouga, Sorcerer Astral, kaito gonna meet his siblings, non binary character, non-binary Astral, transphobic parents, yeeeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: Kaito finds a lead on where two of his siblings are.
Relationships: Kaito Tenjou & Original character(s), Kurosaki Shun/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Yugioh But Make It DnD [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Search for the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am not writing this series in order  
> Just...Just wanna make that clear  
> warning for transphobia

After reuniting the kingdom under the four sibling kings, the gang decided to sail from city to city, looking for adventure. Almost everyone was enthused by this idea. But.. Kaito seemed a little less so. Almost no one knew why. Well, except for Shun and Haruto.

Kaito was focused on one thing; finding his siblings. 

He just....Didn't know where to start.

Almost every night, he would seemingly talk to the stars-the constellations of the zodiac to be specific-and no one knew why. Shun just thought it wasn't his place to tell the others why, and neither did Haruto. 

\--

The Starry-Eyed Serpent sailed into port, and after Kaito handled the issue of docking, the gang were free to explore the town, known as Millenia. Apparently, this city was known for oracles. And Kaito had his mind set on finding one.

He passed a pouch of gold coins to Yuma, telling him to "knock himself out but don't do anything stupid." Yuma nodded and headed off, followed by Astral and Ryouga.

Shun looked over at Kaito. "...You alright?"

"Just... my nerves are getting to me." Kaito admitted. "I'm going to talk to an oracle about my siblings and... I'm scared if they say they're dead."

"Hey, Kite." The shapeshifter placed a hand on the pirate's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. And even if they are dead, I'm sure someone knows how to talk with the dead."

Kaito managed a small smile, and placed his hand over Shun's. "..Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome. Now let's go find an oracle."

* * *

It took about an hour to find one. But somehow. Jut...Just somehow. Kaito managed to consult Millenia's King's own personal oracle. 

The young man was just walking in the marketplace, buying some jewelry for the King (they were very close, apparently) when Kaito and Shun spotted him. They asked if he'd known any oracles they could visit and he just replied that he was one. He led them to his room in the palace, and got everything set up.

Yugi-the oracle-smiled at Kaito, who was kneeling across from him. "So...What is your question, Kaito?"

"...I wish to know where my siblings are." Kaito said. "Gemini and Virgo, to be more specific."

Yugi nodded, and closed his eyes to concentrate. An eerier purple light filled the room, as he opened his eyes which were now pure purple.

" _You shall find them if you follow the stars,"_ He said, as if talking in many voices instead of just one. " _The constellations of the bear and the warrior shall guide you."_

 _Bear and the Warrior, huh?_ Kaito thought. _That has to mean one of the Ursa's, and Orion!_

The pirate bowed in thanks to the oracle. "Thank you, Sir Yugi. Is there anything in return I can give you?"

Yugi's eyes and voice went back to normal, and he shook his head. "No, I'm just happy to help in your search!"

Kaito smiled. This...was gonna be easy.

* * *

He had told everyone to head back to the ship by nightfall; they were only staying in Millenia for the day. Not overnight. Mainly because it was easier to navigate during the night, when all the stars were visible.

The gang gathered under the deck, at the table in the cargo hold. Kaito had laid out a map and a star chart.

"We're going to be following the constellation Orion," He stated. "If we're looking for adventure, following the warrior is a good place to start."

Yuma tilted his head. "Wait, isn't the Island of Baria under Orion this time of year? We already went there for a quest!"

Kaito nodded. "Well, yes, but...well, now that Mist is gone, maybe we can find adventure that doesn't involve dispelling a great evil. You with me, crew?"

Haruto nodded excessively. "We're with 'ya! I swear to the moon and back!"

The pirate smiled. That old oath... 

A distant memory sparked in his mind.

* * *

_"Can't catch me now, huh Sagi!?" The spunky 10-year old yelled down, from the crow's nest._

_Sagittarius smirked, his eyes flickering to the net. "Oh yeah?" He asked. He ran up to the net and started climbing up it. Virgo looked...rather worried at this._

_"Gemmi he's gonna get us!" She yelled._

_"Relax Vigie!" Gemini yelled back. "And hang on to me!"_

_Virgo clung onto her older sister as Gemini grabbed a rope and swung down from the crow's nest. You could practically see the irk mark Sagittarius grew._

_"Het, that's not fair!!" The 15 year old jumped off of the net, landing in a roll._

_The sound of a crying infant interrupted the sibling's pirate play, and the closing of the main cabin's door. The three kids stopped as their parents stepped on the deck, the 9-month-old Capricorn in their arms._

_"Mom! Dad! Hi!" Gemini said, waving. "I have something to tell you!!!"_

_Their father raised an eyebrow. "What is it"_

_"I think I'mma boy!"_

_Sagittarius immediately started seeing Gemini as a male, but their parents....not so much._

_Their mother narrowed her eyes. "You're just being delusional again, Gemmi. You're our daughter."_

_"Nope! I wanna be your son!" Gemini stated._

_Kaito blocked off this part of the memory, but... he remembered making a plan with his 10 siblings to run away. To stick together and make a pirate crew, with himself as the leader._

_Sagittarius snuck into his parent's room and picked up baby Capricorn. His golden eyes stared up at his older brother._

_"Let's go, Capri." Sagi carefully set Capricorn in the sling he made, and took his grandfather's two old coats-one white and one black-from his father's coat hanger. He wrapped Capricorn in the white one and slipped on the black one before silently running onto the deck and docks._

_"We should split up for now." Aquarius said, twirling a lock of their brown hair. "We'll meet up later, aite?"_

_Gemini nodded. "Yeah! When the ship is out of the docks, we'll meet in the square!"_

_"Promise?" Virgo asked._

_"I swear to the moon and back. We'll meet then." Sagittarius stated._

_That meeting never came. Everyone must've noticed the ship being gone at different times and lost hope when no one was at the square._

_Sagittarius made a decision. He didn't want his parents to know who he was. So he bought the services of a mage to change his hair color from brown to blond and teal, and Capricorn's to a light blue. He styled up his hair and changed his name to Kaito Tenjou._

_He never took off his grandfather's coat. Not once_

* * *

"-lo? Helooooo? Kaito?" Yuma asked, waving a hand in front of his captain's face. "You kinda spaced out there."

"What?" Kaito asked. "Oh, sorry. Just...lost in thought."

"Oh. Well, Droite's gonna sail us to Baria. You sure you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yuma." He stated. "...I'm going to go on deck. I need to clear my head."

Without waiting for an answer, Kaito left to the deck. The cool night air surrounded him.

Once again, he reached out to the Gemini constellation.

"I'm close, Gem. I'll see you soon." He said.

And, with a sad smile, he added; "I swear it to the moon and back."


End file.
